Spooks
by Jennifer Cannon
Summary: What do you do when the past comes back to kill? This is a sequel to "If Thoughts Could Kill' and is episode 3 of SMK's virtual season seven. You can access Virtual Season Seven by going to my profile and clicking on my homepage link--whe
1. Chapter 1

**The usual disclaimers apply. This is a sequel to "If Thoughts Could Kill' and it is also part of SMK's Virtual Season Seven. You can access Virtual Season Seven ****b****y going to my profile and clicking on my homepage link--where you can read many awesome episodes:) Enjoy!**

**Spooks**

**by Jennifer Cannon**

**Prologue:**

**Friday, October 20, 1989 **

**Mont Claire Sanitarium **

**11:00 AM**

No change.

That was the phrase Dr. Bill Walker heard every time he visited his stepfather. The people who said this to him always had an expression of pity on their faces, probably wondering why he would take the time to visit a man that psychiatric medicine had termed a lost cause. They wouldn't understand, Bill thought. No one could possibly understand what was driving him.

No change.

Looking through the metal grille that covered the door, Bill could see him, His stepfather was wrapped in a straitjacket and rocking back and forth, talking, always rambling and ranting at people that only he could see. The doctors at the Sanitarium called it a Dissociative Mental Break—another term for a nervous breakdown¬—and they said the outlook was bleak.

No change.

Soon things would change. Dr. Bill Walker would make sure of it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

"Good morning," he said, forcing a cheerful smile. The eyes of his stepfather, the former Dr. Ted Glaser, looked up at him and for a split second Bill was sure that there was some recognition there. It vanished as quickly as it came, however.

"Ogden, haven't I told you not to bother me while I'm working?" Ted snapped.

"Sorry, dad—Dr. Glaser," Bill said, assuming the role of his father's old colleague who'd died of a heart attack in prison over two years before.

"It doesn't matter," Ted said. "We're close to a breakthrough on Stetson—the one that we failed to make with Kimball. I think this time we might succeed."

"I know," Bill said. At this point he didn't care whether his stepfather understood him or not-he had to tell somebody. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I spoke to mother today, and she gave me all of your case files—the ones you kept copies of in case the originals were ever destroyed, remember?"

"Remember?" Ted's eyes flashed. "That's a dangerous word, Ogden. I remember the day that—it was that Mrs. King wasn't it? She ruined my plans—Stetson and Melrose—took apart my lab, destroyed all my work. My work. They even took Lester away." Dr. Glaser started rocking again, tears streaming down his face and a keening sound coming from his open mouth.

"They didn't take Lester away," Bill said, grabbing the stuffed duck from the nearby bed and placing it into his stepfather's straitjacketed arms. "He's right here." This simple act seemed to calm the older man, who placed his cheek on top of the duck's head.

"Lester Duck is my friend," Ted said. "Lester wants me to destroy—destroy them all."

"We will dad," Bill said. "I'll make sure they all pay for what they did to you."

"Lester is my friend. He's my friend. Lester Duck is my friend." Ted chanted the phrase over and over as though it was his personal mantra. Bill couldn't take any more. He walked out of the room, nearly bumping into Dr. Graham.

"How is your stepfather today?" Dr. Graham asked.

"No change," Bill said shortly, brushing past the man.

But there would be, he thought to himself. Very soon.

**Act One**

**Q Bureau**

**Monday, October 23, 1989**

**12:30 PM**

"I'm not going to do it," Lee said. He strode into the office, with Billy following close behind. "I don't care what Dr. Smyth suggested, Billy—there's just no way."

"I think you've misunderstood me, Scarecrow," Billy said. "Dr. Smyth didn't suggest anything—this is an order." He handed Lee a business card. "You're to make an appointment to see this man immediately."

"And if I don't?" Lee said, trying to ignore the smell of the chicken and egg salad sandwich that Amanda had just unwrapped at her desk.

"If you don't, it's automatic suspension," Billy said. "Dr. Smyth told me that he's not having a repeat of what happened at last week's meeting where you had to run to the restroom four times."

"Three times," Lee said defensively. "And it wasn't as though we were talking about anything really important anyway." The smells of the sandwich combined with the sounds of Amanda eating were beginning to make him feel sick, but he did his best to ignore it.

"I doubt that the CIA director would agree with you," Billy said. "Look, Scarecrow, what's the problem? If this helps, it can only be a plus, and if it doesn't help you're no worse off than you were before."

With a sigh, Lee looked down at the card he held in his hands. "Dr. Bill Walker, Ph.D.—licensed hypnotherapist-a hypnotherapist, Billy? You've got to be kidding me."

"It's becoming a very respected field," Billy said. "Dr. Smyth told me that he's been seeing Dr. Walker for some time now and thought he would be ideal for solving a problem like yours."

"Billy, my problem is not that bad," Lee said. "It's not a big deal." Amanda made a sound that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a snort. Lee shot his wife a look.

"Not a big deal?" Billy smiled as he reached out and patted Lee's growing midsection. "You're showing more than Amanda is and she's the one who's actually pregnant."

"Stop that!" Lee snapped, swatting his boss' hand away. His nausea was growing, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to hide it much longer. "Hypnosis won't work on me anyway—you know that."

"Lee, if it doesn't work it doesn't work," Billy said. "All we ask is that you give it a try."

"That sounds fair," Amanda chimed in.

"A-man-da!" Lee said.

"Lee you were telling me only this morning that you hated feeling this way," Amanda said. "What could it hurt to go to at least one session?"

"Make an appointment for tomorrow morning, Lee," Billy said, his grin widening. "That way it won't interfere with the rest of your day."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

**Tuesday, October 24, 1989**

**8:30 AM**

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stetson," Dr. Walker said as Lee entered the office. He was a small, fair-haired man with gold-rimmed spectacles and a pale beige suit. "Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"Not particularly," Lee said, looking around the small room. Oddly enough the walls and the carpet were the same pale beige as Walker's suit. Sunlight shone through the large picture window behind him, making delicate golden shapes on the carpet. A soothing tinkling sound came from a small fountain on a nearby table, right next to the-you guessed it-a large couch with pillow on one end. At the moment, however, Lee felt anything but soothed.

"Mr. Stetson," Dr. Walker touched his shoulder, snapping Lee out of his thoughts. "You seem nervous—sorry—may I call you Lee?" Lee nodded. "I'm guessing you've never tried hypnotherapy before. Is that correct?"

"That's correct," Lee said. "And to be honest I really don't see how it's going to help."

Dr. Walker smiled. "Lee, I completely understand," he said. "Hypnotherapy is new, and many people are very nervous about it—maybe even a little scared. It's normal."

"I'm not scared," Lee said. "I just don't think it'll do any good."

"Well since hypnotherapy has been used for everything from losing weight to managing chronic pain, perhaps we should let me be the judge of that," Dr. Walker said. He was speaking to Lee like a teacher speaking to a particularly stupid pupil. For a moment Lee was tempted to right walk out of here and tell Dr. Smyth to just suspend him and forget the whole thing.

"So, Lee, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Walker said.

Just then the office door opened and a young girl entered, carrying a tray with two cups of coffee and a small stack of muffins.

"Here you are, Dr. Walker," she said.

"Ah, Janet," Dr. Walker said. "Perfect timing as usual." With a small smile, Janet put the tray on the desk and left.

"Would you like some?" Dr. Walker asked Lee. "The blueberry muffins are homemade."

"Just some coffee, thanks," Lee said, picking up a cup. The smell of the buns was beginning to make his stomach churn again. Lee swallowed hard, fighting to keep the nausea at bay. A few sips of the coffee seemed to help a little.

"It's a shame you won't have any," Dr. Walker said. "I guess that means there are more for me."

"Guess so," Lee said faintly. Bile rose up in his throat and he pushed it down—there was no way he was going to throw up in front of this jerk.

"You still haven't told me why you're here, Lee," Dr. Walker said. "Does it have something to do with the fact that you're so pale?"

"Look, I have a little bit of a stomach problem," Lee said. "It's no big deal—I can handle it."

"Handle it?" Dr. Walker's gaze fell to Lee's stomach. The Doctor's grin widened as Lee placed his hands over his belly. "It sure looks like you're handling something. Am I right in assuming that Mrs. Stetson is pregnant?"

"Yeah," Lee said. "But—" Dr. Walker held up his hand.

"There's no need to explain," Dr. Walker said. "I've dealt with cases like yours before."

"I'm not a case," Lee snapped. "In fact I'm—I'm leaving."

"Really?" Dr. Walker raised an eyebrow. "And where will you go?"

Maybe it was Lee's imagination, but the man's voice was beginning to sound hollow, like it was coming from a long way away. Lee took yet another sip and the room began to slowly spin, almost like a merry-go-round. He stumbled suddenly, fighting to keep his balance.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Walker was asking him.

"Just—little dizzy," Lee said, his words slurring a little. Suddenly Dr. Walker was at Lee's side, a hand on his elbow.

"Oh dear, I guess I'll be taking the rest of this, Lee," he said. "Wouldn't want you to spill it, now would we?"

"No—" Lee said, but he didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence. He felt the cup being removed from his hands—he didn't have the strength to resist it.

"That's very good," Dr. Walker said, his arm around Lee as he led him into another room. "Let's just step right this way and the real fun can begin."

Lee was vaguely aware that he was being strapped into a chair; his wrists and ankles restrained by thick leather straps. He tried to fight, to protest, but just like his voice, his body didn't seem to want to obey him either. Dr. Walker's face swam in front of him.

"Concentrate on me, Mr. Stetson," Dr. Walker said, pulling out a large gold pocket-watch. "And tomorrow all of this will seem like a bad dream."

**11:30 AM**

Amanda was so immersed in completing her report that when a hand touched the nape of her neck she yelped, nearly knocking over the milk she'd been drinking earlier. Amanda looked up into her husband's smiling face.

"I know, you don't like it when I do that," Lee said. "How's it going?"

"Better, now that you're here," Amanda said as she saved and closed the file on her computer. She stood, wrapping her arms around him. "How did it go with the hypnotherapist? Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Actually, I think it went very well,"

"You do?" Amanda said, her eyes widening as she spoke.

"I do," Lee said. "I've even made an appointment to see him tomorrow—same time." Amanda fell silent for a moment. "Something wrong?" Lee said.

"No, nothing's wrong," Amanda said quickly. "It's just a little surprising, that's all. I know how you feel about doctors, Lee."

"Well maybe you're rubbing off on me," Lee said as he bent down to give Amanda a gentle kiss. "What do you say we go out to lunch, Mrs. Stetson? Your call, my treat."

"What about your morning sickness?" Amanda asked.

"Not a problem anymore," Lee said. "I promise. Come on, Amanda. You don't want to spend all day cooped up in this office, do you?"

Amanda was silent for a moment. Something about the way Lee seemed to suddenly feel better was setting off alarm bells—but why? The fact that her husband was feeling better should make her feel happy, not apprehensive. Shoving her worries to the back of her mind, Amanda smiled at Lee.

"Let's go," she said.

**Wednesday, October 25, 1989**

**12:30 AM**

"No!"

Lee sat up in bed, breathing hard. In the darkness he could make out the familiar shapes that told him he was in his own bed at home.

Just a bad dream, Lee thought as he rubbed his hand across his sweat-covered brow. But it had seemed so real—he could still feel the restraints on his limbs and hear the man's voice talking to him. What had the man been saying? Lee felt like he should know, but when he tried to think back it eluded him completely. He let out his breath in a hiss of frustration.

Beside him the familiar shape of his wife stirred. "Lee?" Amanda murmured sleepily. "Is everything okay?"

Lee almost told her about his dream but decided against it. It would just add to her anxiety—something that he thought a pregnant woman should probably avoid. He felt guilty enough about waking her in the middle of the night. "I'm fine," he said.

"I thought I heard you shouting," Amanda said. Pulling herself to a sitting position, she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"It was nothing, really," Lee said. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Lee I'm just fine," Amanda said, taking Lee's hand. "And you know if there's anything you need to talk about I'm right here—oh my gosh!" With a surprised laugh Amanda's other hand flew to her belly.

"What is it?" Lee asked. Amanda said nothing for a moment as she lightly pressed her hand on her lower abdomen. "Amanda—is something wrong?"

Amanda shook her head. "Not exactly." Lee could see that she was smiling, but her dark eyes were brimming with tears. "I just—I didn't expect it so soon. I mean, with Philip it seemed to take a while and Jamie was pretty much the same way—they said sometimes it happens this early but I didn't really ever think it would-"

"Amanda," Lee said, breaking into his wife's ramble. "Just please—tell me what's going on."

"See for yourself." Still holding Lee's hand, Amanda placed it against her belly. "It should happen again in a moment."

Lee was approaching the end of his patience. "What should—" he started to say when he felt it. Very faint, but unmistakable—like the fluttering of tiny wings. "Is that what I think it is?" Lee said.

Amanda nodded. "Our baby's kicking."

For a moment Lee was too overwhelmed to speak. "Amanda—I—it's amazing," he finally managed to say. He gently pulled Amanda back against him as he leaned back onto his pillow, her head resting against his chest. "You're amazing," he said, softly kissing her. "And our baby, he'll be amazing too."

"He?" Amanda said as she curled onto her side and snuggled against Lee. "What makes you so sure it's a he?"

"Well it could be a he," Lee said. "I mean come on—that was a pretty strong kick."

"They get stronger than that," Amanda said. "And anyway that doesn't mean anything. Mother said that when she was pregnant with me I kicked so hard that I once knocked a music box off her stomach."

Lee laughed. "That does sound a lot like you," he said. "Well I know one thing—if it is a girl she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"Flattery will get you anything you want, Stetson." Amanda said, her sentence punctuated by a yawn. "You know I think I might go back to sleep now—could you get the lamp?"

Reaching over, Lee pressed the switch and the room became dark again. He lay in the darkness, feeling Amanda's weight against him and listening to the sound of her gentle breathing. Slowly Lee felt his own eyes begin to close.

"You never did tell me what woke you up," Amanda's voice startled him.

"I—" Lee decided to tell her at least part of the truth. "It was just a little dream," he said. "Nothing too bad, it just woke me up."

"Oh," Amanda said. "Okay. Well good night Lee—I love you."

"I love you too Amanda."

And as he drifted off to sleep with Amanda still in his arms, Lee had a feeling that he wouldn't be bothered by any more nightmares tonight.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Act Two**

**Wednesday, October 25, 1989**

**Dr. Walker's Office**

**11:00 AM**

"So you'll be making another appointment for tomorrow, won't you Lee?" Dr. Walker said, switching off the film projector and carefully removing the electrodes from Lee's forehead. "Same time, same place."

Lee's blank eyes turned towards the sound of Walker's voice—he couldn't really turn his head because of the device holding his neck in place.

"Another appointment," Lee repeated. "Yeah, definitely."

"These sessions are really going to help you," Dr. Walker continued. "We're helping you to focus on the details in your life."

"Details are important," Lee said.

"That's right, Lee," Dr. Walker said. "And when you see the details you'll be able to see your enemies more clearly-the ones who've been holding you back in life."

"Enemies?" Lee said, and Dr. Walker could sense a hint of uneasiness in his subject's voice.

"Yes Lee." Dr. Walker began to unfasten the straps and the neck device. He helped Lee to stand, leading him out of the laboratory and back into the office. "You are surrounded by enemies who are trying to undermine you. We'll talk about those later, won't we?" Walker guided Lee over to the sofa, placing him in a reclining position.

"You will wake up on the count of three," Dr. Walker said. "You will have no morning sickness, and you will remember nothing of what we talked about. All that you will know is that you need to see me again."

"I need to see you again," Lee said.

"That's right," Dr. Walker said with a smile. "Precisely at 8:30 AM. Remember that I'm the only one who can help you now. On the count of three, Mr. Stetson. One, Two…"

**4247 Maplewood Drive**

**7:30 PM**

"Mom," Philip said, "There was something that Jamie and I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm?" Amanda said absently. She was watching as Lee bustled around the kitchen, clearing away the dinner dishes, rinsing them and stacking them neatly in the dishwasher. Not just neatly-but even organized by color and size.

This is not normal, Amanda thought to herself. Not for the Lee I know.

Ever since he'd returned from Dr. Walker's office early this afternoon Lee had been on some sort of organizing frenzy. He'd cleaned out his desk at the Q Bureau and then as if that weren't enough he'd cleaned out Amanda's as well. Lee had even managed to catch up on his paperwork backlog—his inbox tray was now empty.

Initially Amanda had been grateful—it was obvious that Lee was feeling better and maybe he was just trying to help. But now she wasn't so sure. Billy had told her to relax, that maybe Lee was 'just making up for lost time', but Amanda couldn't shake her anxiety. She'd felt the same thing when Lee had returned from Dr. Walker's office yesterday; but now it was even worse.

"Earth to Mom," Jamie said. "Come in, please." Amanda realized that both of her sons were looking at her.

"I'm sorry fellas," she said. "Was there something you wanted?"

Philip sighed loudly. "We wanted to ask you something. We were wondering if we could have a few of our friends over for a Halloween party."

"We know that Halloween is on a school night, Mom," Jamie said. "We wanted to have it this Saturday. It wouldn't be anything big, we promise."

"Just costumes, food, soda and a little music," Philip said.

"Not to mention Linda Montez," Jamie said.

"Why don't you shut up, wormbrain?" Philip said.

"Philip, don't call your brother that," Amanda said. "I have no problem with a party as long as you keep it small and quiet. I don't want the neighbors complaining."

"Awesome," Philip said.

"Lee, what do you think?" Amanda said.

Lee paused, looking over at her. "You're actually asking me?"

"Of course I'm asking you," Amanda said.

"Really?" Lee said, his voice rising slightly as he spoke. "Because from what I could see it looked like you were making decisions without even consulting me."

"I would never—" Amanda started to say but Lee didn't let her finish.

"In case you haven't noticed, Amanda, I live in this house too," Lee said. "I'm going to be a father and I'm also trying to be a good stepfather, but it's awfully hard when you continually undermine me."

The words stung, and for a moment Amanda found herself speechless, staring at her husband.

"Fellas, Lee and I need to have a little talk," she finally said.

"No problem, Mom, we understand." Philip said. "I have some homework to finish anyway—come on Jamie." Amanda waited until she heard them go upstairs before she spoke again.

"Lee, just what was all that about?" Amanda said. "You know I would never undermine you. I was going to consult you, but honestly I didn't think you'd have a problem with it."

Lee sighed. "It's just that you and the boys were already a family before I came into the picture," he said. "And sometimes I feel like an outsider—like you're all against me."

"No one here is against you Lee," Amanda said. Stepping closer, she put her hands on his shoulder. "You know that."

"I do not know that!" Lee snapped. The vehemence of his words caused Amanda to take an involuntary step back. Lee sank down into a chair, running his hand across his face and back through his hair.

"Oh I'm sorry Amanda," he said. "I don't know why I said those things. I know you're not trying to undermine me—I just—" His eyes looked up into hers. "Forgive me?"

Amanda knelt beside her husband, taking one of his hands in her own. "Lee of course I forgive you," she said. "It's just a stressful time right now and you've been trying to do so much."

"I guess that's it," Lee said.

Amanda's other hand reached up, caressing the side of Lee's face. "What do you say we go to bed early and then go out for breakfast before we go to work?"

Lee shook his head. "Can't," he said. "I have an appointment with Dr. Walker."

"Another appointment?" Amanda said. "But you're better, Lee. There's no good reason to see him every day."

"Of course there is," Lee said. "Dr. Walker is helping me to focus. I don't want to backslide."

"Well can't you be a little late?" Amanda said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Lee removed his hand from hers and stood. "Amanda my appointment is marked down in my notebook as 8:30 AM and that's precisely when I'm going be there. All right?" Amanda started to say something else and he held up his hand, silencing her. "I don't think I want to discuss this any more. Good night."

Stunned, Amanda stood and watched as her husband walked upstairs.

**Thursday, October 26, 1989**

**4247 Maplewood Drive**

**1:30 AM**

"Amanda?" Someone was shaking her, a man's voice calling her name. A familiar voice. "Please open your eyes, please be all right—Amanda!"

The urgency of his voice finally got through to her. "Lee?" Amanda said. She opened her eyes to see him bending over her, his face reflecting a mixture of concern and fear. Before she could say anything else Lee pulled her up into a hug, kissing her hair while his shaking hands stroked her back.

"Thank God," Lee said. "When I saw you laying there I thought—" his arms tightened around her. "Just thank God you're all right."

"I'm just fine, apart from not being able to breathe," Amanda managed to say. Lee's grip loosened and he pulled away from her. They were in the bedroom, Amanda realized—which is exactly where they should be this time of—her eyes fell on the bedside clock, the glowing red letters telling her that it was half-past-one in the morning. Half past one, with the lights on and Lee was—Amanda looked at her husband's face, still seeing the fear in his eyes and the rapid breathing he was clearly trying to bring under control.

"Lee?" Amanda said. "What's going on? What's wrong? It's not—" a horrible thought struck her. "Mother or the boys—Lee they're not—"

"Amanda relax, I'm sure they're fine," Lee said. "I heard your mother come in from her date around ten."

"Then I don't understand," Amanda said. "What's wrong?"

Lee fell silent for a moment. He took Amanda's hands in his, running his thumbs lightly over the back of her hands as he spoke. "I had a nightmare," he said. "It seemed so real that when I woke up, well, I guess you could say I overreacted and woke you up. I'm sorry, Amanda—you really need your sleep."

"And I thought I could ramble," Amanda said. "Lee remember when I said that you could lean on me? I meant it—I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Believe me, I know that," Lee said with a faint smile.

"Want to talk about your dream?" Amanda asked.

"I can't really remember any details," Lee said. "All I know is that I was terrified for you—that something would happen. Amanda if anything ever happened to you I'd—"

"Lee, don't think that way," Amanda said firmly. "I'm fine—the baby's fine too." As if in confirmation Amanda felt the tiny life moving inside her. "It really was only a dream."

"Amanda, about what I said in the kitchen earlier about my appointment—" Lee said. "I didn't mean to be abrupt with you. It's just that Dr. Walker is really helping me right now. I need to see him."

"I understand," Amanda said, squeezing his hands. "Really I do, and I'll support you in this."

Lee took a deep breath and then smiled as he pulled her close. "Thanks," he said, "Guess we should try and get a little more sleep, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Stetson." Amanda said.

**5:30 PM**

Slam!

Slam!

Amanda could hear the sounds as she made her way downstairs. They were faint at first, but growing steadily louder. The source of the sound was her mother, who was standing in the kitchen. .

"I cannot find one blessed thing in here," Dotty said.

"Well just tell me what you're looking for," Amanda said. "I'm sure it hasn't gone that far, Mother."

"What I am looking for are the bay leaves so I can make this sauce," Dotty said. "I usually keep my spices in the cabinet next to the dishwasher, but that husband of yours seems to have moved them."

"Mother," Amanda said, as she opened the cabinets. "I'm sure Lee didn't do anything—see look, they're right here." She handed her mother the small jar. "He's even put them in alphabetical order, isn't that nice?"

"Amanda, I'm not a complainer by nature," Dotty said. "I didn't mind when Lee came home early today and organized the bookcases in the family room or wrote out a birth plan for you five months in advance. I didn't even mind when he straightened the boys' sock drawer, and if he wants to scribble everything in that notebook of his, that's his business. But this is my kitchen, and if I want to put my spices in alphabetical order I'll do it myself."

"I understand," Amanda said.

"Just what is the matter with him these days?" Dotty said. "This isn't like Lee at all."

"No it isn't," Amanda said, her mind racing as she spoke, thinking back to the unpredictable mood swings, the fanatical neatness, the nightmares—all the strange behavior of the last few days. There was something she was missing, Amanda thought. Something just out of reach.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help." Amanda said.

"Mom!" Jamie's voice floated down the stairs. "I can't figure out where Lee put my undershirts."

"Amanda, whoever you plan on talking to, you need to do it soon," Dotty said. "I'm not sure how much more we can take."

**Friday, October 27, 1989**

**Q Bureau**

**10:33 AM**

"You can understand why I'm worried," Amanda said.

Dr. Pfaff nodded. "Of course I can," he said. "But I don't want you to make it any more than it is, Amanda. The sympathetic pregnancy and the morning sickness were probably stress and anxiety-based. Chances are that these new behaviors are as well."

"I guess so," Amanda said

"Fatherhood is a very stressful time for most men," Dr. Pfaff said. "And for someone like Lee it's probably even more so."

"I see what you're saying, sir," Amanda said. "But these behaviors just started a few days ago. And the nightmares are horrible—they come every night and they seem to get worse and worse."

"Does he tell you what they're about?" Dr. Pfaff asked.

Amanda shook her head. "He says he can't remember the details, just a horrible feeling. I know it sounds crazy, but could it have something to do with the hypnotherapist he's been seeing?"

"It might," Dr. Pfaff said. "But not in the way you're thinking. The hypnotherapy is helping him with the sympathetic pregnancy, Amanda. Maybe he's taking that same anxiety and transferring it to other parts of his life instead."

"Well if that's true," Amanda said. "What can I do about it?"

The sound of the Q Bureau door being slammed shut caused her to look up in surprise.

**10:35 AM**

They're all against me.

That was the thought that kept repeating itself in Lee's head—over and over like a mantra and he didn't know why he had missed what was so obvious before. From Mrs. Marston's sly smile as she greeted him in the entryway to Francine and Billy's furtive glances as he handed in his reports, Lee could tell they were all part of the plot against him.

They were all his enemies, Lee thought. All of them, trying to hold him back. Well he just wasn't going to take that lying down. If any of them thought they were going to fool him, Lee Stetson, they had another think coming.

"Success comes a step at a time," he muttered under his breath.

"Good morning, Lee," Efraim Beaman's voice jerked Lee out of his reverie.

"What makes you say that?" Lee said.

"Uh, maybe because it is?" Beaman said.

Lee snorted. "Morning," he said.

"So, how's Amanda doing these days?" Beaman said.

"Why do you ask?" Lee said.

"Why do you answer every question with a question?" Beaman said.

"Maybe because I'm on to your tricks?" Lee said. "I'm not going to be interrogated by you, Beaman. So why don't you beat it, huh?"

"Why don't you get an attitude adjustment, Scarecrow?" Beaman muttered under his breath as he walked away. Knowing that he'd foiled Beaman's plans put Lee in a slightly better mood. He walked towards the doors of the Q Bureau, humming tunelessly under his breath.

The door was slightly open—Lee could hear voices—one of them belonged to Amanda. He paused just outside the doorway, listening:

"Anything you can do to lessen Lee's anxiety would be beneficial, Amanda," a man's voice was saying. "We don't want him to become a burnout," It was Dr. Pfaff, Lee realized, though he couldn't quite believe that Amanda, his Amanda, would ever do this to him.

"I don't see how I can lessen his anxiety if he won't talk to me about it," Amanda was saying.

Lee decided that enough was enough. He walked through the door, slamming it as he pushed it all the way open.

**10:37 AM**

"Lee," Amanda said, startled as she looked up at her husband. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you back from your appointment so early."

"Yeah I bet you didn't," Lee said. "Is that why you were talking to Dr. Pfaff behind my back?"

"I should go," Dr. Pfaff said, lightly touching Amanda's shoulder as he stood. "If you need to talk to me, again, Amanda—just let me know."

"I will, thank you sir," Amanda said. Lee was silent, glaring as Dr. Pfaff walked out and shut the door behind them. Then he turned on Amanda.

"Just what the hell was that about?" He said. "You wait until my back is turned and then you go running to Pfaff?"

"Lee it's not what you think," Amanda said.

"Well what I think," Lee said, "Is that you've been telling Pfaff about our personal problems. Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "No," she said quietly. "That is what I was doing."

"So you were betraying me then," Lee said. Amanda could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. "I know everyone else is against me, but you were the one person I thought would be on my side. How could you do this?"

"Listen to me," Amanda said. She had to find a way to get through to him. "You haven't been yourself lately. I just thought that maybe Dr. Pfaff would be able to help. I'm always on your side Lee," Amanda took his hand. "Always. Won't you let me help you?"

"Amanda I—" Lee stared at her and Amanda could see a pleading look on his face that took her back to that day at the train station over 6 years ago. Then just as quickly the look was gone and it was as though a curtain had dropped down over his eyes.

"I don't need help from you," Lee said, pulling his hand from hers. "Is this your new game, huh? To try and get me declared incompetent, a burnout, maybe make me lose my job?"

"What?" Amanda said. "I would never do that to you—you know that."

"I never thought you'd be conspiring against me with Dr. Pfaff either," Lee said. "Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"Lee," Amanda touched his arm and Lee shook it off.

"Save it Amanda," he said, taking his notebook out of his pocket and flipping it open, running his finger down the page. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run-I'll be back later."

After Lee left, Amanda sat down at her desk, resting her forehead against her hands as Dr. Pfaff's words echoed through her head. Stress—anxiety-burnout…maybe he was right, she thought. Maybe Lee really was having some sort of breakdown.

"No!" Amanda said out loud, her voice echoing in the empty room. She wouldn't accept that. There was something else going on here—something, or was it was it someone? Amanda picked up her phone and dialed an extension.

"Francine?" She said. "It's Amanda. Look, this might seem like a strange request but I really need a favor. Could you run a background check on a Dr. Bill Walker?"

**12:30 PM**

"I'm sorry to call you, Dr. Walker," Lee said. "I don't want to be a bother—I just need to talk to someone."

"Lee you don't have to apologize," Dr. Walker said. "I told you to call me anytime you felt like it and I meant it. Is everything going well? No more morning sickness, I hope."

"No, there's no more morning sickness," Lee said. "It's just—I'm beginning to feel like I'm losing control."

"Losing control?" Dr. Walker kept his tone concerned, even though he was unable to hide the smile that had crept across his lips. "What do you mean?"

"I keep having these nightmares," Lee said. "I try and keep everything organized, but everything seems to be slipping away. My family—my friends—I feel like they're all against me and I don't know what to do."

"I see," Dr. Walker said. "What makes you think they're all against you?"

"That's just it," Lee said. "There really isn't any good reason for feeling this way, but this voice in my head keeps telling me that everyone's an enemy. Even—even Amanda. I snapped at her earlier—I didn't mean too but I couldn't stop myself." Dr. Walker could hear Lee's voice trembling slightly and his smile widened. This was working out even better than he'd thought it would.

"Lee," Dr. Walker said. "Listen to me. This paranoia could be very serious if it gets out of control."

"Out of control?" Lee said. "What do you mean?"

"Well what I mean is that if you think people are against you, there's no telling what you might try to do to them." Dr. Walker paused. "Even to your wife."

"Amanda?" Lee said. "Doc, I wouldn't—I mean I could never do anything like that. Ever."

"That may be true for now, Lee." Dr. Walker said. "But if this feeling, this paranoia of yours grows stronger, you might become a real danger to those you care about."

"No," Lee said, his voice rising. "I don't—I won't even consider that. No way."

"Calm down, Lee," Dr. Walker said. "I'm sure I can help you with this. Now I don't usually schedule appointments for Saturday, but would you please come to my office tomorrow morning—say 8:30?"

"I don't know," Lee said. "We're having a Halloween party tomorrow night and I promised Amanda that I'd help her with the preparations."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Walker said. "Just remember, Lee—you've come so far—you don't want to backslide, do you?"

There was a long pause. "No, of course not. I'll be there tomorrow morning," Lee said. "8:30—I've marked it down in my notebook."

"That's very good Lee."

"Thanks," Lee said. "Is there anything else?"

"Not right now," Dr. Walker said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Lee repeated.

"Goodbye Lee." Dr. Walker hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. Everything was going just as planned—it was perfect. His eyes fell on a black and white portrait on his desk which showed a little boy wearing a musketeer hat, perched on top of an older man's shoulders. Dr. Walker's eyes pricked with tears, remembering how happy he and his stepfather had been.

"I'll make him pay, daddy." Bill whispered, looking at his younger, happier self in the photograph. "And then we'll be able to get our lives back."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Act Three**

**4247 Maplewood Dr.**

**Saturday, October 28, 1989**

**2:00 AM **

"Lee don't," Amanda pleaded. "Please don't. Billy is your friend." But Lee wouldn't listen—he wouldn't even look at her. His face was a blank mask, hazel eyes devoid of any emotion. She watched in horror as he cocked the safety with his thumb and pointed the gun at Billy.

"Don't!" Amanda said. She pulled Lester Duck's string, but in her panic she pulled too hard and the string came off in her hands. Lee wasn't moving, though. He stared fixedly at the stuffed duck.

"Talk." Amanda pounded the duck on the table as hard as she could. "Talk!" A cup and saucer fell off the table, breaking, coffee spilling out onto the tablecloth and the carpet but she didn't care—the only thing on her mind was saving Lee.

Too little too late, Amanda, a voice seemed to taunt her. She realized that it wasn't working, wasn't going to work after all—Amanda watched as Lee pointed the gun and fired, the sound of the gunshot echoing in her ears—

Amanda awoke from her nightmare with a gasp. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her heartbeat slowing as she realized that she was in her own bedroom. It had all been a bad dream, she thought with relief. It hadn't actually happened that way at all-but the dream had felt so very real—Amanda lifted up a hand to wipe at her face, which was damp with tears.

Next to her Amanda heard the soft sound of Lee's snore. Turning on one side she snuggled next to him, seeking comfort in his warmth. They'd had a nice evening together earlier, she thought. Lee had shown up at the door with flowers and a small stuffed panda—full of apologies for his earlier behavior. He'd even made his frittatas, and after dinner they'd curled up on the couch together and watched a movie.

"Amanda?" Lee said groggily. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Lee. Just go back to sleep."

"Mmmm…sleep sounds good," Lee said, his arms gently wrapping around her. She could feel his breath, warm against her cheek. "I love you, Mrs. Stetson, even if I don't always show it—just wanted you to know."

"I love you, too." Outside Amanda could hear a gentle rain begin to fall, hitting the roof with a steady drumming noise. Lulled by the noise and the feel of Lee's body against hers, Amanda fell back asleep.

**12:30 PM**

"Well this should just about do it," Dotty said as she, Philip, Jamie and Amanda carried the groceries in the house. "How many people are we expecting to come to this party anyway?"

"About ten or twelve," Jamie said. "Depending on which of Philip's girlfriends will or won't be coming."

"I only have one girlfriend, lamebrain."

"Philip, don't call your brother that." Amanda took two mixing bowls out of the upper cabinet.

"Sorry Mom," Philip muttered.

"Only one girlfriend, huh?" Jamie teased. "That's not what Cindy says."

"What would you know about it?" Philip said. "You're too busy mooning over Shelley in your homeroom."

"I am not."

"Fellas," Amanda said, a warning note in her voice. "We have a lot to do before tonight, and we're not going to get it done if you two keep arguing. Do you think that you could hang up the streamers and the balloons? That would help a lot."

"Sure, Mom," Jamie said.

"Speaking of help, where's Lee?" Dotty asked, pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge. "I thought he was supposed to be joining us in all this."

"So did I, Mother," Amanda said with a small sigh. "But apparently he had a doctor's appointment. He should be joining us later."

"Well if you ask me he should stop seeing that doctor. He's getting worse, Amanda, not better. Do you know what he was doing early this morning? Straightening out the tassels in the rug."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Amanda mixed the Lipton's soup mix with the sour cream.

"As far as I can see, the only positive aspect about the way he's been acting is that we don't have to clean the house for the party tonight."

"Mo-ther," Amanda said. Just then the phone rang. Amanda picked up the receiver on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Amanda, it's me," Francine answered. "Is Lee there?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"He's with Dr. Walker."

"I was afraid of that," Francine said.

"Why were you afraid of that?" Amanda said, noting the anxiety in the other woman's voice. "Francine, is something wrong?"

"It's about the background check you asked me to do—the one on Dr. Walker? We did a preliminary check when Dr. Smyth began to see him, of course, but I dug a little deeper and found something that we missed."

If Amanda didn't know better she'd swear that Francine was torturing her. "Please, just tell me what you found out."

"It's his stepfather, Amanda. His stepfather was Dr. Ted Glaser."

"Oh my gosh." Amanda felt suddenly lightheaded. Still holding the phone she sank onto a nearby stool. "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I'm sure," Francine said. "Do you doubt me?"

"No, of course I don't doubt you. Actually it explains a lot."

"Explains a lot of what?" Dotty was whispering. Amanda looked at her mother and mouthed the word 'later'.

"Philip, you're supposed to twist the streamers together when you hang them like Mom does!" Jamie's voice floated in from the family room.

"Well why don't you twist the streamers, dorkbreath?"

"I'll go settle that," Dotty said quietly. Amanda nodded.

"Amanda, I hate to say this, but I think you might want to get yourself and your children to safety," Francine said.

"What?" Amanda said in amazement. "Why?"

"Well you remember what happened the last time. What Lee was programmed to do to Billy?"

"Francine this is Lee. I don't believe for one second that he would ever do something like to—" she couldn't even bring herself to say the words. "I just don't believe it."

"Well I don't like to think it either," Francine said. "But if Lee's not in control of himself who knows what could happen? It's not just your safety—there's your boys and your mother, plus you have a child on the way."

"It's Lee's child too," Amanda said, her hand unconsciously going to her belly as she spoke. "Lee's part of my family now. He needs help, he doesn't need us treating him like he's the enemy."

Amanda heard the sound of the front door opening. "I'm home!" Lee called.

"Francine I'm going to have to let you go," Amanda told her.

"Fine. Billy and I are going to investigate this further-try and find out what Dr. Walker's plans are. Just promise me, Amanda—you'll think about what I said?"

"I'll think about it," Amanda said. "Goodbye." She hung up the phone just as Lee came into the kitchen.

"Was that Francine?" Lee asked. "What did she want?"

"Francine?" Amanda struggled to come up with a story that would fit. "She—uh—well Beaman wants her to go to a costume party with him and she wanted my advice on costumes. I told her about a shop that she might want to visit."

Lee raised his eyebrows. "You told her? Francine doesn't usually need a lot of shopping advice."

"Well, you know." Amanda shrugged and smiled. "Anything I can do to help."

"Speaking of help," Lee said, "What can I do to help with the party? Doesn't it start at six?"

Amanda nodded. "I've already made the dip. I just need to chop up the veggies, put the chips in a bowl and make the brownies."

"Well I'll tell you what. I'll handle the veggies and the chips if you make the brownies. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me." Amanda wrapped her arms around her husband, looking into his warm hazel eyes. A sudden image from her nightmare came back to her— remembering how cold those same eyes at looked as he'd pointed the gun at Billy. Amanda shivered.

"Something wrong?"

"No." The dream image was still in her head—she broke eye contact abruptly, leaning her head against Lee's chest while he smoothed her hair. "Nothing at all."

**7:30 PM**

"We're running low on vegetable dip," Dotty announced as she came into the kitchen, carrying a teetering stack of plates. "How they can eat so much so fast is just beyond me."

"Well if we have to we'll make up another batch later on," Amanda said absently. She was sitting at kitchen counter, resting her forehead against her palm and trying hard to concentrate on last week's household budget. So far she wasn't succeeding. Every time she looked at the numbers all she could do was think about Dr. Walker, what Francine had said, what Lee might be about to do—part of her wondered if she should tell Lee about this, but she worried that might make things worse instead of better. The noise of the Nintendo merged with the song 'Monster Mash', floated in from the family room and made concentration even harder.

"Better make it now," Dotty said, her voice breaking the train of Amanda's thoughts. "There are at least 7 teenage boys out there and I swear they must inhale their food."

"I'll do it in a minute, Mother. I'm still working on this."

Dotty put the dishes in the sink and looked over Amanda's shoulder. "Amanda that's what you were doing two hours ago," she said. "It usually doesn't take you this long."

"Well today it does."

"Darling look." Dotty placed her hand on Amanda's shoulder. "Why don't I make up the dip and you can take a little break. Lee's in the family room trying to play Super Mario Brothers and everyone's watching."

"Maybe later."

"Is something wrong?" Dotty said. "You've been like this all afternoon."

Oh nothing, just the fact that my husband might be a ticking time bomb, Amanda thought to herself. Out loud she said. "Nothing's wrong, I guess I'm just tired—I haven't been sleeping all that well lately."

"I understand," Dotty said. "I'll make up that second batch of dip—you just rest."

"Thank you, Mother." Amanda tried to smile. The smile seemed to reassure her Mother, who grabbed another mixing bowl and got the sour cream out of the fridge. The Monster Mash song came to an end, replaced by the Ghostbusters theme.

"Lee, you have to keep jumping to get all of the coins in that brick!" Jamie was saying. "Just keep pressing the button."

"I'm trying, Jamie," Lee said. Just then the phone rang. Amanda picked it up.

"Hello."

"Amanda?" Billy asked. "Are you alone—can you talk?"

"Yes sir, I can talk," Amanda told him. "What is it?"

"We found out some more information about Walker. Dr. Pfaff has Dr. Smyth here and he wants to see Lee as soon as possible. Can you get him down to The Agency right away?"

"I'll try, sir," Amanda said. "But I don't know what I'll tell him."

"Tell him anything you want. Just get him down here right now. This is a priority situation, Amanda."

"Yes sir—" Amanda's voice broke off in mid-sentence as Lee took the phone from her and placed it back on the receiver.

"Something you'd like to tell me about, Mrs. Stetson?" Lee asked.

"About what?"

"Maybe about what you and Billy were plotting behind my back?" His voice rose as he spoke. "And don't try to deny it—I was listening on the extension."

"Amanda?" Dotty said.

"Mother, please. Just give us a moment."

"I'll be in the family room if you need me," Dotty said. Amanda waited until her mother was out of the room before turning back to Lee.

"Lee, no one was plotting behind your back. We've been concerned about you."

"And I keep telling you there's no reason to be concerned. Amanda I'm fine—I'm better than I've ever been before, and all you can do is try to bring me down."

"Would you just look at yourself? The way you've been organizing everything, writing stuff in that notebook, you're having nightmares almost every night and you think everyone at work is out to get you. That's not normal—not for the Lee Stetson I know and if you think about it I'm sure you'll see that too." She took a deep breath. "You need help."

"What the hell do you think I've been going to Dr. Walker for?" Lee said. "In case you haven't noticed I am getting some help."

Amanda noticed that the music and the Nintendo were now silent. "That's another thing," she said, not wanting to give too much away in case they were being listened to. "We think that Dr. Walker might be part of the problem. Maybe you should stop seeing him."

Lee laughed shortly. "We? Who's this 'we' you keep talking about, Amanda? You and Billy and Francine? Beaman? Dr. Pfaff? I'm not the one who's delusional." He turned away from her. "I'm going. Don't bother waiting up for me."

"Lee wait—" Amanda grabbed his arm as he turned away from her.

"Let me go, Amanda," Lee said, his voice low and angry.

"Lee we have to talk this out."

"Amanda!" Lee growled. "I told you to let me go!" Wrenching his arm from hers he turned around, raising his hand—

What am I doing?

Lee stopped and slowly lowered his hand, looking down at Amanda's shocked and frightened face, her dark eyes brimming with unshed tears. This was the woman he loved, Lee thought. The one who was carrying his baby. To think that he had almost—again—an earlier memory came into his head—the stinging of his palm as it came into contact with Amanda's face—the shocked look on her face as she'd stared at him, one hand cradling her cheek—Lee swallowed, feeling as though he was about to be sick. Everything around him was dead silence—the boys and their friends, Dotty—they were all looking at him.

If you think people are against you, there's no telling what you might try to do to them.

Dr. Walker's words echoed in Lee's head and he came to a decision. It wasn't safe for him to be around Amanda and the boys—around his unborn child. They were better off without him around. Lee realized that Amanda was still standing there, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry. So sorry for everything, Amanda, I never wanted to hurt you—you have to believe that."

"I do," Amanda said, her voice nearly a whisper. Lee bent down, his lips brushing against hers for a brief moment.

"Goodbye, Amanda," he said.

Leaving the kitchen, Lee grabbed his keys from the table near the door and went outside. He wasn't sure where he was going, only that he needed to get as far away as possible.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Act Four**

**Saturday, October 28, 1989**

**7:45 PM**

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night, Doc." Lee was standing at the pay-phone near the 7-11. It was a chilly night—the wind made it feel even colder and he'd forgotten his jacket. Lee wrapped his arms around himself as he spoke into the receiver. "But I really needed to talk to someone."

"It's no problem, Lee," Dr. Walker said. "You know I'm always here for you. What seems to be the trouble?"

"It was just like you said. The paranoia, it got out of control"

"Exactly how did it get out of control?" For a moment Lee thought that the doctor sounded amused, but he dismissed that thought immediately. Dr. Walker was his friend, after all.

"Amanda was talking to someone at our—Agency and I started thinking that she was conspiring against me." Lee told him. "And then when Amanda said that you might be part of the problem and that I should stop seeing you—I think I just lost it."

"Lost it how?" Dr. Walker said. "Did you hurt Amanda?"

"No, I didn't." Lee could still picture Amanda's face in his mind, the way she had looked as he'd lowered his hand. His voice shook slightly as he spoke. "But I nearly did. I have to get away from her, Doc. She—she's not safe around me."

"Lee, just calm down. Now I think I can help you with this problem. Tell me where you are."

"The 7-11 at South Glebe," Lee said. A man in a hooded sweatshirt walked by, giving him a curious glance. Lee ignored him.

"Perfect," Dr. Walker said. "That's not too far from where I live, Lee. Let me give you directions."

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem," Dr. Walker said. "Just remember—success comes a step at a time."

**4247 Maplewood Dr.**

**7:50 PM**

"Yes, of course we have Dr. Walker's home address," Billy said. "But I don't think you should go in there, Amanda. Let me send a team."

"Sir, I have to," Amanda said. "Right now I think I'm the only one who can get through to Lee."

"Are you absolutely sure about that? Amanda, we're still trying to figure out exactly what Dr. Walker did to Dr. Smyth. We have a team going over Walker's office right now, but at this point we don't know how much The Agency's been compromised and we still don't know what Lee's been programmed to do. This could be very dangerous."

"I know that, sir," Amanda said. "But I still have to try."

"There's also your child to consider. If anything happened to either of you I don't think that Lee would ever forgive me."

"I am considering my child," Amanda said. "And I don't want my child to grow up without a father. Please—just give me the address. I don't think we have much time."

"We don't even know for sure that Lee is there." Amanda looked at him, her dark eyes pleading. He sighed. "Okay, I'll give you the address, Amanda."

"Thank you, sir."

"But on one condition. We'll send in a backup team about fifteen minutes behind you. That should give you enough time to try and get through to Lee. And if you can't—"

"I can," Amanda said, her mind refusing to consider any other option. She felt the baby moving inside her, urging her to hurry. "I have to."

**8:30 PM**

Amanda stood at the front door of Dr. Walker's house. By all appearances the house looked deserted. The porch light was out, the shades and blinds drawn. But Lee's car was parked out front, letting Amanda know that appearances could be very deceiving. All she had to do was get inside. She pulled a lock pick from the cuff of her sleeve, using the miniature flashlight on her keychain so that she could see what she was doing. But before she could insert the pick in the lock the door opened.

"Mrs. Stetson, so nice of you to join us," Dr. Walker said. "Have you forgotten how to knock?"

"Well not exactly. I was looking for my husband –I saw his car parked out front but it didn't look like anyone was here."

"So you thought you'd break in to make sure?" Dr. Walker pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket, aiming it at her chest. "I think that you should join our little party, Mrs. Stetson—only it used to be Mrs. King, didn't it? You see, this concerns you as well. Right this way—and don't think of trying anything."

Amanda followed Dr. Walker into the marble-floored foyer and through a pair of wooden doors into what looked like a small library. Lee was sitting on the sofa, staring blankly ahead at the opposite wall.

"Lee?" Amanda said. But if he heard her he gave no sign.

"Don't bother talking to him, Amanda," Dr. Walker said. "At this point Lee will only respond to my voice. Let me introduce you to our other guest—or perhaps you know him already. I broke him out of the sanitarium that he was being held in—he needs to be here to witness this."

Amanda noticed the other man for the first time. He was sitting in the chair opposite Lee, wearing clothes that seemed too big for his shrunken frame. His hair had been slightly grey then, Amanda remembered. Now it was completely white. The man was rocking back and forth as he sat, mumbling incoherently under his breath. Clutched in the man's arms was a small stuffed duck wearing a hat—Lester Duck.

"Dr. Glaser," Amanda whispered. She turned to Dr. Walker. "Just what is all this?"

"This is justice, Mrs. Stetson," Dr. Walker told her. "For what you did to my stepfather, destroying his research, his life's work. This is for destroying him and taking him away from me when I needed him the most."

"I understand how you must feel," Amanda began.

"No!" Dr. Walker said, his eyes slightly moist as he glared at her. "You don't understand—no one could. No one but me."

"What about Dr. Smyth?" Amanda had to keep him talking. Her eyes met Lee's briefly—for one moment she thought there was a spark of recognition there, but then it was gone.

"Dr. Smyth? He was nobody," Dr. Walker said. "I just used him as a way through to Stetson. This doesn't involve agency business at all—this is personal."

"So now that you have us all here," Amanda said. "Just what do you plan to do with us?"

"Stand up, Lee." Lee stood, and Dr. Walker handed him the gun. "Now you fire when I give you the order, okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Walker," Lee said.

"Now what this is going to be is a nice little murder-suicide," Dr. Walker turned to Amanda. "Lee will shoot you, shoot himself, and no one will be any the wiser. Everyone knows how unstable your husband has been lately, Mrs. Stetson. I think they'll reach the logical conclusion."

"Lee won't do it," Amanda said softly, looking into her husband's eyes. Dr. Walker laughed.

"You're as delusional as he is," Dr. Walker said. "Lee will do anything I order him to do. I didn't just use my stepfather's research—I improved it. No trigger mechanisms or code words—it's perfect. Untraceable." He looked over at Glaser. "Daddy would be so proud of me. Don't you think?"

For a moment Amanda saw sadness play across Dr. Walker's features, and then he seemed to shake himself out of it. "Enough talking now. Lee, I want you to take that gun and shoot Amanda—right in the chest."

Lee cocked the pistol and for a moment it was as though time stopped completely. Amanda could feel her heart thudding in her ears and it was hard to breathe.

"I love you, Lee," she whispered.

"Now, Lee!" Dr. Walker almost screamed the instruction. But instead of firing at Amanda, Lee turned the gun and fired on Dr. Walker. The man fell to the floor and lay there, unmoving.

"Guess you didn't improve your research enough." Lee dropped the gun beside Dr. Walker's body. Amanda ran to Lee and he gathered her into his arms, holding her body protectively against his own. Amanda realized that he was shaking.

"Please tell me this is all over, Amanda," Lee said, his voice choked with emotion.

"It's over, Lee," Amanda said. "This time it's really over."

**Tag**

**Tuesday, October 31, 1989**

**Q-Bureau Office**

"Amanda where is my contact book?" Lee asked. The contents of his desk drawers—pens, paper clips, whiteout, notepads, even his loose change—were now strewn all across his desktop. "I usually keep it in my desk and now I can't find it anywhere."

"Don't ask me," Amanda said, not looking up from her computer screen. "You're the one who reorganized everything, Lee. Can't you remember?"

"Now if I could remember, would I be asking you?" He walked towards Amanda and leaned across her desk, staring down at the top of her head. "I know you know where it is, Amanda Stetson, so spill it."

Amanda shook her head, still not looking up. Her shoulders were shaking and Lee realized that she was laughing.

"Amanda come on, this isn't funny! Please tell me where it is. Pretty please?"

"Try the file cabinet," Amanda said, wiping at the corner of her eyes as she finally looked up at him. "It'll be under 'C' for contact book."

"C for contact book?" Lee opened the top file drawer and leafing through the folders. "Oh you've got to be kidding me—you've got to be joking—" his face fell as he picked up his contact book.

"See?"

"I can't believe I did that," Lee said. "Amanda, next time I start organizing everything take me straight to Dr. Pfaff—even if you have to tie me down and drag me there."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Billy said as he came through the door, two white Styrofoam boxes in his hand. "We've dismantled Walker's lab and this time we've destroyed all that research—hopefully no one will ever be able to get their hands on it again."

"That's a relief," Amanda said. "What about Dr. Glaser?"

"Back in the sanitarium and none the wiser. Apparently Walker thought that witnessing his revenge might bring his stepfather back."

"Thank God it didn't," Lee said with a slight shudder. "Billy— what's in the boxes?"

"Your sandwiches." Billy handed Lee a box and the other box to Amanda. "Ham and cheese for you, and pimento cheese and pickle for Amanda."

"Pimento cheese and—" Lee's stomach began churning again as he thought of that combination. The odor of the food from his box wasn't helping either. "Amanda how could you possibly eat that?" He managed to say.

"I don't know," Amanda said as she opened her box. "It just sounded really good to me."

"Something wrong?" Billy asked Lee.

"No—yes—if you'll excuse me." His hand over his mouth, Lee ran blindly for the restroom.

**The End**


End file.
